


my name from your voice

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Aya wants Yukina to call her by her first name.





	my name from your voice

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this on a bus and finished it in a hotel room  
> the world needs more yukiaya and im here to provide that  
> have a wonderful day!

“Maruyama-san.”

That’s how Yukina refers to Aya.

She’s always called Aya by her last name.

_ “Maruyama-san, are you going home now?” _ she says.

_ “Maruyama-san, are you free on this day?” _ she says.

_ “Maruyama-san, will you go out with me?” _ she says.

Aya likes it when Yukina says her name. Even though it’s her last name, she likes the sound of Yukina’s voice when she says it. Of course, Aya would love it if Yukina called her by her first name. Everytime she thinks about it, her face heats up and her heart clenches.

_ “Aya.”  _ she would say.

_ “Aya, have a good day.”  _ she would say.

_ “Aya, I love you.”  _ she would say.

She already calls Yukina by her first name. She doesn’t remember when she started doing that. It just felt natural to call her ‘Yukina-chan’. Afterall, not many people use that honorific with her name so she felt a bit special.

 

“Yukina-chan.”

That’s how Aya refers to Yukina.

She’s always called Yukina by her first name.

_ “Yukina-chan, are you going home too?”  _ she says.

_ “Yukina-chan, where should we go?”  _ she says.

_ “Yukina-chan, you’re not joking, right?”  _ she says.

Yukina doesn’t have many people call her ‘Yukina-chan’. She thinks it childish and has exceptions to which people can call her that. Aya is one of those exceptions.

Sometimes Yukina thinks what would it be like if Aya called her by her last name.

_ “Minato-san.”  _ she would say.

_ “Minato-san, can you train with me?”  _ she would say.

_ “Minato-san, I love you.”  _ she would say.

She doesn’t like it. It doesn’t feel or sound like Aya. If Aya suddenly called her by her last name, she would break. She feels secure when Aya calls her by her name. The name ‘Yukina-chan’ would always be called by her.

 

“Yukina-chan, how long is this note?”

“Here? It seems to be about two beats long.”

They’re at CIRCLE again, having a vocal training session. This became the norm for them. They usually have these session on weekends or whenever they’re both free.

“And here?” Aya points at the sheet music in her hand.

“You’re holding that note for a whole measure.” Yukina responds.

These sessions are important to them. They spend time with each other while doing the thing they both love to do.

Singing.

At first, Yukina wasn’t fond of Aya’s voice when they first met. She said some pretty harsh words to her, looking back at it. Gradually, after getting to know her, she started to have a soft spot for Aya’s voice. Soon after, she began to love it. She doesn’t know when, how, or why but it happened.

On the other hand, Aya loved Yukina’s voice from the moment she heard it. A powerhouse of a vocalist. She admired Yukina because of her voice. She remembers the harsh words she told her when she asked Yukina for their first training session. It was harsh but she got the message. She trained and worked hard. Instead of admiring Yukina, Aya decided she wants to become equals with her.

“Thanks, Yukina-chan. You’re such a big help.” Aya smiles at Yukina. She gives her a small smile back.

“It’s only because you work hard, Maruyama-san.”

She called her Maruyama-san again. Aya really wants to ask her by her first name. She really does but if she does, will Yukina think that she’s being too greedy? She doesn’t want Yukina to think she’s annoying. Is it too much to ask or she overthinking it?

“Maruyama-san? Are you okay?” Yukina asks.

“I’m fine. Can we take a break?” Aya asks. Yukina nods and gives her a bottle of water. Aya takes the bottle and screws off the cap, taking a drink. They sit in silence for a good two minutes until Yukina breaks the silence.

“Is something wrong?”

“Maybe a little thing…”

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing just something silly.”

“I don’t care if it’s silly. If it’s bothering you, I’ll listen.” Aya smiles at the ground.

“You’re so kind, Yukina-chan.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, you are.” Aya places her head on Yukina’s shoulder. Yukina relaxes her shoulder so that it’s comfortable for Aya.

“Yukina-chan, how would you feel if I called you by your last name?”

Despite relaxing her shoulder, she tenses up.

“Yukina-chan?” Aya feels Yukina tense up and takes her head off of her shoulder.

“D-Do you want to call me by my last name?” She mumbles. The tone of her voice wounds Aya a bit.

“No, I don’t!” Aya exclaims. Yukina is surprised by her sudden outburst. “I’m sorry, this is really silly. Forget about it.” Aya buries her face in her hands, tears spilling from her eyes. “It was stupid of me to be worried about something like this.”

“It is not stupid!” Yukina says. Aya lifts her face from her hands, looking at Yukina with a tear stained face. “What you’re worrying about is not stupid. If it worries you then it worries me. After all, we are dating…” Her voice dies down on the last sentence.

_ “Ah, she’s so kind.” _ Aya thinks. How much luck can she have? How lucky can she be to be able to date Minato Yukina? How lucky can she be to see this side of her?

“Will you listen to me then?” Aya asks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Of course.”

“I want you to call me by my first name.”

Yukina blinks multiple times and gives Aya a confused look.

“Is that it?”

“Mmhm.” Aya nods her head. Yukina’s mouth turns up into a small smile and lets out a laugh.

“Why are you laughing? I knew it, it is silly!”

“No, it’s not. It was just different from what I was expecting.”

“If you’re laughing then it means it’s silly,” Aya pouts.

“I’m sorry, Aya.”

Her heart feels as though a weight has been lifted. Yukina called her by her name, her first name. It was exactly how she imagined the feeling would be. A smile grows on her face.

“I-It’s fine. I’m sorry for making such a big deal out of it.” She brings her hands up to her cheeks, heat radiating from them..

“Are you embarrassed, Aya?” Yukina says, with a smirk. She’s in a rare mood to tease.

“Yukina-chan…” Aya whines.

“Aya, you’re doing a great job.”

“Please stop…”

“Aya, you work hard and it shows.”

“Stop…”

“Aya, I love you.” Aya blushes a vibrant red. She fumbles with her words but eventually says what she wants to say.

“I love you too, Yukina-chan.”


End file.
